


The White Cat

by CllrNat



Series: Squairy Tales of Two Squirrels [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Adapted to the Squerena Squairy Tales from the tale by the Comtesse d’Aulnoy.I do hope you enjoy this.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Once upon a time there was a magnificent squirrel queen named Squadrienne, who had three extremely beautiful kitts, they were all remarkable in their own squnique way but they were also very brave and noble, just how she had raised them to be.

Now there were some wickedly squealous, self serving courtiers who whispered poisonous words into the squirrel queen’s ears, attempting to make Squadrienne believe that the princesses were desperately after her crown and so were impatient to squcceed her to the throne. 

One day the devious chancellor told the squirrel queen, that they had uncovered a plot that the princesses had made to have a coup in order to take over her forest.

The squirrel queen, Squadrienne, was sorely disappointed in her litter, she was still very capable of ruling her own forest and had no squintention of abdicating her throne. This failing in her daughters must surely be of her own doing, maybe she pampered them too much, well she was not going to be ousted by her own, most definitely not.

Therefore, in order that she could continue to live in peace and not have to keep looking over her shoulder for trouble, she had decided to do just as the courtiers suggested and give the princesses some hope in squcceeding to the throne. 

She immediately sent for them and they were instantly escorted to her dreys throne room. She informed them that she had an important task for them to undertake, so instead of them remaining idle as squsual they were to go on an adventure and seek a suitable gift for her. 

She pretended that because of her advancing years she was actually unable to leave her forest, so the princess who brought her the best tame dormouse that would entertain her and make her happy would be the one to receive her crown. 

The princesses were astonished because their mother had never wanted a pet before and none of them thought her old or past it in the least, but who were they to question their mother and queen, they accepted the task graciously and without any qualms whatsoever. 

Squerena, Squiân and Squac were each given a pouch of golden acorns and assorted jewels and the squirrel queen, Squadrienne, gave them a year to fulfill their trial. They bowed to her and each in turn stepped forward to embrace her, sad that they would be away from her loving embrace for so long.

Before they left the forest and went their separate ways they met at an ancient Oak Tavern just down the end of the furthest field in their mothers realm. As they drank the delicious wine Squiraz or cold pressed nut squice, they each agreed to meet back here in twelve months time and return to the Royal Drey together. They also agreed not to tell anyone their true identity during their travels, making it much more interesting and fun.

They eventually parted with hugs and kisses for their nest mates, then each took a different direction away from their mother and home, but we will only be following the story of Squerena the Red Princess, who was the youngest, the prettiest and the brightest one of them all. 

There wasn’t a day that passed by that she didn’t buy every single dormouse she laid eyes upon; whenever she saw a prettier one she let the others free because she certainly couldn’t carry them all, what would she do, tie them to her glorious tail?

After quite some time alone, she was meandering around a lake and daydreaming of her life to come, she suddenly found herself in a strangely odd and relaxing feeling forest; it was eerie and surprisingly beautiful but as night began to fall a violent storm started with thunderstorms, sleet and lightning. 

Squerena normally enjoyed such weather, watching from her balcony but stood in the woods with it pouring down around her was not her idea of fun. She became disoriented in the dark and eventually lost her path, until she couldn’t find her way back out.

Suddenly, ahead of her, she saw a beautiful bright light shining forth like a beacon to her weary soul and overjoyed she instantly assumed it was a tavern or something like her home, so she quickly made her way towards it. A short time later she found herself stood at the gates of the most exquisitely magnificent palace she had ever seen. 

The door that was covering the entrance was made of finely crafted gold, covered with amethysts and squapphires, that cast so resplendent a brightness over everything around that Squerena could barely gaze upon it. 

This was the light that had drawn her over to the palace. The walls were of some exquisite material that squirrels had only ever heard about in ancient tales; a transparent porcelain of shimmering colours, etched with the history of all the fairies that had existed from the beginning of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enchanted Palace appears

Chapter 2

Squerena came back to the golden door, noticing a deer’s foot attached to a chain of glittering diamonds; she couldn’t believe the magnificence of all before her, and the complete security in which whoever resides inside seemed to live; how had the jewels remained in place and not been stolen by thieves?

That chain for a start, then there were the amethysts and squapphires to make a squobber as rich as a Queen. She decided to pull the chain, and the crystalline tinkling of the bell was astounding. In an instance the door opened, but she saw nothing apart from twelve hands floating in the air, each holding a torch. Squerena was so stunned she couldn’t move a step until an unknown force gently propelled her forward.

She hesitantly stumbled on, thoroughly confused until she entered a vestibule inlaid with squemi-precious stones of lapis and rose squartz. 

She then heard the most melodious voice she had ever heard speaking the following words:

“Welcome, beautiful Princess, do not fear, only love and happiness greet you here. You’ve come to break a magic spell, that on a fabulous squirrel fell.  
Welcome, beautiful Princess, do not fear, only love and happiness greet you here.”

Princess Squerena now walked further in with a confidence she didn’t feel completely, she was thoroughly squonfused by what those words could mean; the hands gently guided her towards a door made of exquisite corals, that opened by itself to allow her to enter into a splendid apartment built from gleaming Mother-of-Pearl.

She sauntered through other rooms richly adorned with paintings and ornaments, lit by thousands of lamps, girandoles and squstres, Squerena imagined herself in one of those enchanted palaces she’d read about as a young kitt. 

Once she had passed through what felt like a hundred apartments, all equally glorious, she was stopped by the floating hands, a large squggle chair moved by itself towards the open fireplace. 

The hands which were extremely white and very delicate, squrrounded her with luxurious towels as other hands undressed her, dried her and wrapped her in an embroidered dressing gown covered in seed pearls and gold thread.

They then brought her an elegant dressing table, and gently combed her hair, oiling and smoothing her magnificent red tail and ear tufts. They sprayed her with scented oils and waters before taking away her dressing gown and putting on a gossamer thin outfit that was finer than anything she had ever seen before. Smoothing her paws over the jacket it felt warm, relaxing and instantly soothed her tired muscles.

Once she was suitably attired, the white hands guided her to yet another magnificent suite of rooms. In the centre was a table spread with delicious looking foods and everything was gold and covered with jewels.

She didn’t fail to notice that the table was set for two diners, she began wondering who was going to dine with her, she hoped it wouldn’t be too long as she was absolutely ravenous. Then her attention was caught by a small figure not a foot high, who just entered the room and gracefully advanced towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first meal together

Chapter 3

The figure wore a long black veil, supported by two cats dressed in mourning, each wearing swords by their sides: behind followed an entourage of cats, some carrying cages full of rats and others with mousetraps full of mice. 

Squerena was at a complete loss as to what to think. The little figure now approached, and throwing aside her veil, Squerena beheld the most beautiful white cat she’d ever laid eyes on. 

She seemed young and very melancholy, addressing herself to the Squirrel Princess, she said:

“Young Princess Squerena, you are very welcome, your presence brings me the greatest happiness.”

“Madam,” replies Squerena, “I thank you for your wonderful generosity taking me in from the storm. I can’t help observing you have such a magnificent palace, one of the best I’ve ever seen. Also you have the amazing gift of squirrel speech.”

“Ah, all that is very true,” answered the beautiful cat, “but beautiful Princess, I speak a universal language in my palace that everyone understands. However, I am not fond of compliments, so let us sit down to supper and please call me Squernie.”

The floating white hands then placed the dishes on the table, and Squerena and the white cat now known as Squernie seated themselves.

The first dish was a pie made from young squigeons, the next was a fricassee of the plumpest mice. Looking at the latter dish made Squerena squeamish and almost afraid to taste the pie until the white cat guessing her thoughts, reassured her there were dishes of nuts without a morsel of rat or mouse in, purposely prepared for her palate.

Squerena ate the delicacies that Squernie recommended to her. She enjoyed them and was so hungry she ate heartily until she was content.

When they’d finished supper, Squerena noted that Squernie had a tiny portrait on a gold chain hanging from her neck. She asked nicely whether she may look at it.

When Squernie approached she saw an image that was like looking in a mirror; it was as if the portrait was of her. She thought it was quite extraordinary for a cat to wear a necklace, but the sorrow on the white cats face stopped her from asking any further questions about it.

They sat and spoke of various topics and she seemed well versed in current affairs happening in the world today. When night was well underway, the white cat wished Squerena good night and she was escorted by the hands to a beautiful bedchamber, different from anything else she had seen in the palace, it was filled with the wings of butterflies, mixed with the most curious feathers.

Her bed was of a fine gauze, festooned with bunches of ribbons and a looking glass that reached from floor to ceiling. The Squirrel Princess was helped to undress and put to bed by the hands, all without speaking a word.

She barely slept that night and was woken in the early hours by a confusing noise outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squerena completes her first task

Chapter 4  
The hands came and helped her from her bed and dressed her in a magnificent hunting jacket. Exiting the Palace and entering the courtyard Squerena saw more than 500 cats, but none of them dared to chase her for fear of the white cat.

They were too busy preparing for a day of festivities to bother with one squirrel, Princess or not.

Presently, Squernie came to her apartment and after finding out how she was, she was invited to join in their fun. Squerena gladly accepted the invitation and mounted a wooden horse!

‘How the ….?’ She went to ask.

Squernie’s assurances that it would certainly gallop assuaged any of her princessly fears. Squerena was astonished even further when the beautiful white cat leapt and mounted a monkey of all things. However, that wasn’t the strangest part, the white cat was wearing a dragons head bonnet that made her look so terrifyingly fierce that all the rats and mice ran away in fear.

Once they were mounted, a horn sounded, and away they galloped. Squerena had never had so much fun, the cats running faster than any of the rodents, hares and rabbits.

Even the birds weren’t safe with the monkey around either, for he climbed the trees with no effort at all, even with the white cat on its back.

When the hunting was over, the entire retinue returned to the Palace and the white cat exchanged her bonnet for the veil once again. 

Later they sat down together for supper and as well as fantastic food there was an array of delicious Squiraz from all over the region, much to Squerena’s delight.

They continued in this pattern; entertainment, eating and drinking that Squerena almost forgot that she was meant to be finding an exquisite dormouse for the Squirrel Queen.

She thought of nothing else apart from pleasing the adorable white cat who had received her so courteously and she enjoyed her company greatly. She’d always found other female company pathetically mind numbing and vacuous, always talking of boars this and boars that. Who was their favourite boar and who they intended to mate with. In those types of gatherings Squerena would hide on the outskirts of the Royal Drey, hoping to go unseen, not very successfully I might say.

The Princess had almost forgotten her countryside and relations, often regretting that she was not a cat, so deep was her affections for her mewing companions.

‘Alas!’ She stated you the white cat one day. ‘How will I manage to leave you, when I love you so much! Can you not make yourself a squirrel or make me a cat?’

Squernie smiled at Squerena’s wish, but never replied because she couldn’t.

Very soon the year had almost run out; the white cat, who knew the exact day to the very squecond when the Princess was to return to her mother’s realm, reminding her that she only had 3 days longer to find the perfect dormouse.

The Princess, astonished at her own selfishness and forgetfulness began to get stressed; when the white cat told her not to be so worried, since she would not only provide her with a perfect dormouse, but she would also get her a squagonfly who would fly her home safely in less than twelve hours.

“Look here,” Squernie said, offering her a tiny gold acorn, “this contains exactly what you desire.” 

“Really? You can read my mind can you?” Squerena smirked as she spoke.

She took the acorn and as she held it to her ear, she heard the scratching and telltale squeaking of the legendary dormouse. “Oh! A dormouse.”

“What did you believe I was talking about?” The cat enquired, as the Princess raised a delicate eyebrow.

Attaching the acorn to her belt, the Princess was overjoyed, she thanked the cat a thousand times, and the next day, bidding her host a tender adieu with a small kiss to her cheek, she mounted the squagonfly whose name she found out was Fleurticus, and set out on her return.

The Princess was the first of the sisters to arrive at the rendezvous, and very soon her sisters arrived; they mutually hugged each other and told tales of their adventures; when Squerena showed them a plain little field mouse, informing her sisters it could not fail to please their mother due to its extraordinary beauty, the other two sisters touched toes under the table, as if to say, we don’t have much to fear from this pathetic morsel.

The next day they journeyed together to their mothers palace drey at the centre of the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squerena continues her trials

Chapter 5  
The dormice of the two elder princesses were sat and presented perfectly on velvet cushions, and carefully adorned with a fine gold chain around their necks. 

The youngest princess produced her field mouse, covered in matted mud but wearing a rope around its neck adorned with an exquisite tiny gold acorn, and everyone wondered how the princess could even consider herself eligible to receive the crown with such a present.

The Squirrel Queen examined the two little dormice of the elder sisters, and she exclaimed how beautiful they were but there was no way she could choose one over the other, plus neither of them could perform to her requirements. 

They began to bicker about who’s dormouse was the best; when Squerena asks her mother to check her present and look inside the tiny acorn, this request ended the older siblings contention. 

As the queen opened the acorn, the tiniest, most beautiful little dormouse stood on its hind legs and offered a polite bow to the sovereign of the forest. The queen didn’t hesitate in showing her absolute delight, but as she was no more inclined to abdicate this year than she was last year, she couldn’t think of anything more than to tell her daughters that she was delighted at the pains they had taken to obtain these gifts.

She then proceeded to announce that since they had done so well, she could but hope that they’d complete a second task for her. She begged them to find a piece of silk and lace, so fine it could be drawn through the eye of a squirrel needle.

The three princesses thought this very hard, but once again they set out as obedient daughters of the Forest Queen. The two eldest each took a different road, while the youngest, Squerena remounted the borrowed squagonfly Fleurticus, and in a very short time arrived once again at the palace of her beloved white cat, who was once again delighted and she purred with contentment and joy at her return.

The floating hands helped her to dismount from Fleurticus and provided her with immediate refreshments, after which the squagonfly was taken back to the squables and rubbed down and pampered well for her offering to help the princess.

The white cat joined Squerena for dinner that afternoon and she was regaled with tales of the praise bestowed upon the tiniest dormouse and then proceeded to listen carefully to the next task that was needed.

“Be at ease, beautiful princess” the cat purred, “I have many Bombyx Mandarina in my gardens living among my Mulberry and Osage Orange bushes and the hands are perfectly adept at making such silk and lace as your mother requires. So you have nothing to do this year but give me the pleasure of your company while it is being created and I will procure you all the amusement possible.”

Squernie accordingly ordered the most wonderful firework display to be set off outside the windows of the apartment in which they were sitting and nothing but festivity and celebrating was heard throughout the palace for the princess’s return.

As the white cat continually gave Squerena proof of a worldly education and squnderstanding, the little red princess in no way tired of her company. They talked of affairs of state, theatres, fashion, in fact there wasn’t any topic the white cat didn’t have knowledge and an opinion of.

When Squerena was alone in her suite, she amused herself by thinking how it could be possible that a small white cat could be endowed with all the powers of educated squirrels. 

The following twelve months passed away in this relaxed manner but the cat took exceptional care to remind the princess of her duty in proper time. 

“For once, my princess, I will have the pleasure of equipping you as suits your high rank.” 

When they looked in the courtyard she saw a magnificent blue and black magpie, decked out with the most exquisite saddle bedecked in a multitude of jewels, and a harness of the most sumptuous trappings. The magpie had an escort of ravens to ensure their safety.

The white cat then presented Squerena with another acorn, this time it was a platinum one:

“Inside of the nut you will find the piece of silk and lace I promised you at the beginning of this year together. Do not open the acorn until you are back at your mother, The Squirrel Queen’s Drey.”

To prevent Squernie from continuing her speech because she was terribly distraught to be leaving this place, she kissed her swiftly on the nose and quickly left the palace, tears already running down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squerena takes home her prize then kills the White Cat

Chapter 6  
The magpie flew so swiftly, riding the currents and thermoclines, conveying the youngest princess to her mothers drey, arriving at the same time as her sisters.

They warmly embraced each other just as their mother entered the throne room, once again delighted to see her daughters well and prospering. The princesses hasten forward to lay before their mother the curious present she had asked them to bring her. 

The eldest sister produced a piece of silk and lace that was extremely fine, that all her courtier friends had no doubt it would pass through the eye of a squirrel needle, which had now been delivered to the Squirrel Queen, having been locked away in her crown jewel case. Everyone supposed she would win.

But when Queen Squadrienne tried to draw it through, not all of it would pass through the eye. 

The second princess was more certain than her eldest squibling but no, this wasn’t successful either, despite it being exquisitely delicate it could not be drawn through the eye either.

It was now Squerena’s turn, as the youngest she went last. She carefully approached her mother and opened a delicate box inlaid with exquisite jewels, inside was the platinum acorn, she took it out and carefully opened the shell, inside though wasn’t the silk she expected but another smaller acorn. 

She didn’t lose hope because Squernie had made a promise and Squerena just knew she wouldn’t lie to her, so she opened the small acorn to find an even tinier one within that. The assembled princesses, their friends and courtiers all began to laugh at her, but she remained determined and looking again into her mother’s eyes she opened this tiny acorn and found yet another one the size of a rice grain.

She was so distraught at being seen as a foolish child attempting to prove herself. She gritted her teeth and cursed the White Cat:

“O white cat, why have you deceived me?!”

At the same instance she felt her mother’s cat scratch her hand, she once again took courage that the white cat hadn’t played her false and opened this grain sized acorn to find ….

Yes, to everyone’s astonishment, she brought forth a piece of silk and lace around a hundred feet long and so fine it was drawn through the eye of the squirrel needle with ease. 

When the Squirrel Queen found no further pretext to refuse the crown to the youngest princess, she sighed deeply, it was easy to see that she was sorry for Squerena’s success.

“My beautiful daughters,” she said, “it is so gratifying to my heart to receive the proof of your love and obedience, but I cannot refuse myself the satisfaction of requiring just one more thing from you all. You must now undertake a final expedition; and whichever one of you brings me the most perfectly suited partner for yourselves by the end of the year and marries them, she shall obtain my crown.”

So once again they take their leave of their mother and each other, and they set out without delay, however, once at the end of the road Squerena encountered the saddled magpie with the raven escorts and in less than twelve hours our youngest princess arrived at the palace of her dear white cat.

Everything went on as before, until the end of another year, suddenly there was only one day remaining when the white cat addressed her:

“Tomorrow my beautiful princess, you must return to your mother’s palace and show her proof of your obedience. It depends on you to return with the most perfect partner for you, for the time has come when the enchantment binding me here may be ended. You must chop off my head and tail and throw them in the fire.”

“I!” said Squerena hastily, “I must cut off your head and tail! Surely you are toying with me like you would a mouse, you are trying my affections are you not beautiful cat? Believe me, my affections are all yours, no doubt whatsoever.”

“You mistake me glorious princess,” said the white cat, Squernie, “I do not doubt your affections or sincerity, but if you wish to see me in any other form than that of a white cat, then you need to consent to do as I ask of you. If you do this you will have done me such a service I will never be able to repay you.”

Squerena’s eyes filled with unshed tears as the cat spoke, yet she considered herself obliged to undertake the dreadful task, as the cat continued to press her to complete this with such eagerness to die. 

With a trembling hand she drew a sword off the wall, swiftly cutting off the white cat’s head and tail and threw then both on the roaring coal fire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cutting the cats head and tail off who should appear but The Cosmic White Squirrel Squernie. Squerena broke the spell that contained her with love.

Chapter 7  
No sooner had Squerena done this, than the most magnificent Cosmic White squirrel her eyes had ever seen stood before her. She had dreamed about this her entire life and suddenly her dreams were coming true.

Before Squerena recovered enough to speak to the Cosmic White, a vast train of attendant squirrels appeared, who at the same time as the White, were changed back to their normal tiny shapes, they approached their Cosmic White Queen and asked for her commands.

Squernie received all her subjects with such kindness the red was astonished, then she proceeded to order them to withdraw as she then addressed the astonished princess. 

“Do not imagine dear princess, that I was always a white cat or that I am of an obscure birth. My father was the monarch of six squirrel Kingdoms; he tenderly loved my mother, leaving her to follow her own dreams and inclinations. Her main passion was to travel; and a short time before my birth, having heard of some fairies who were in possession of the largest gardens filled with the most delicious fruits, she had such a strong craving to eat some of them, as pregnant females do, that she set out for the country in which they lived.

She finally arrived at their home, which she found was a magnificent palace, totally covered in gold and precious stones that sparkled in the sunlight and moonlight. She knocked and knocked at their door but there was no answer, nor could she detect any signs of life within. This just caused the pregnant queen’s craving to intensify tenfold because she was able to see the fruit trees above the garden walls loaded with the most lusciously tender fruits.

In her frustration, my mother, ordered her attendants to set up her tent close to the palace doors. After waiting for two whole months without seeing any life whatsoever, she fell sick and the attendants feared for her life and mine. 

One night, as she lay half asleep, she was turning in her bed and opening her eyes she saw a little old woman, quite ugly and deformed, seated in her easy chair by her bedside.

“I and my sister fairies take it as an affront that your majesty should   
so obstinately persist in acquiring our fruit when so precious a life  
is at stake. We will consent to give you as much fruit as you can carry  
away, provide you give us what we ask.”

“O kind fairy,” my mother said, “I will give you anything I possess, even my very own Kingdoms, as long as I am able to eat your fruit.”

The old fairy then informed the queen that they required her child, the one she was due to give birth to. Adding that the best possible care would be taken of her and she would become the most accomplished princess around. 

The queen replied, that no matter how cruel their conditions, she had no option but to accept it, since nothing but the fruit would save her life. In short my beautiful princess, my mother immediately got up from her bed, was dressed by her attendants, entered the fairies palace and satisfied her longing.

When the queen had eaten her fill, she ordered four thousand donkeys to be bought and loaded with fruit. The fruit being magical stayed fresh all year round.

With her load, she returned to the king, my father, who along with the whole court rejoiced of her return, happy she wasn’t disappointed or died trying to accomplish her task. 

During all this time she never once mentioned to my father the promise she had made, to give their daughter to the fairies. When the time of my birth approached, she became quite melancholy until finally after being pressed for a reason by the king, she eventually told him the truth.

Nothing was more painful to him than the thought of losing his first born and only child to the fairies. He bore it as well as he could for fear of increasing his wife’s own grief, he also thought he could find a way of keeping her somewhere safe that fairies couldn’t find or reach.

As soon as I was born, he had me taken to a tower he’d built in the palace grounds, with twenty flights of stairs and a locked door at each flight, with the king the only one possessing the key, ensuring no one could reach me without his consent.

When the fairies heard of what he’d done, they initially sent a request for me, on my father’s refusal, they let loose a monstrous dragon, who devoured all in its path; it ate every squirrel in sight, the breath from its nostrils destroyed all the trees, plants and flowers in such abundance there was barely a place to build a drey. 

The king was so distraught at the destruction of his kingdom and squirrels he consented to send me to the fairies before famine and pestilence arrived in the kingdom.

I was placed in a mother of pearl basket, adorned with gold and jewels and delivered to their palace, when the dragon instantly disappeared. 

The fairies put me in a tower of their palace, it was beautifully furnished, but there was no door for me to get out. Anyone coming to visit had to enter by the window which was almost a hundred feet off the ground, I was able to get out into their beautiful gardens, enjoy the spas and baths located around, and every type of delicious fruit possible. 

I was educated by the fairies who showed me immense kindness; I had the most luxurious of clothing, and I received instruction in every kind of accomplishment they knew. 

If I had never seen anyone else beautiful princess I would have remained exceedingly happy. One of the windows in my tower overlooked an avenue full of trees, I had never seen another squirrel in their foliage. One day, however, I was at the window talking with my magpie and I saw a gorgeous red squirrel sat listening to our conversation.

I’d never seen another live squirrel, only fairies, dragons, phoenixes, butterflies and birds. The squirrels I had seen were in books and none of them were my colour either, so I was most definitely not sorry to have the opportunity for a conversation and appease my curiosity.

I thought her a very pleasing object, she bowed to me quite respectfully knowing I lived in the palace of the fairies. She never spoke and carefully left her position on the wall at sundown when I watched her fabulously fluffy tail disappear through the branches. Try as I might I couldn’t see where she went.

When I woke the next morning, up at daybreak as usual, I went and sat at the window once again, I had the immense pleasure of seeing her arriving at the wall. She was able to speak using a foxglove trumpet, telling me she’d never seen a Cosmic White squirrel before but had dreams about meeting one, surely I must have been that rare squirrel.

I resolved to get out of the tower on my own and had to attempt to devise a means to get out. I asked the fairies for a netting needle, mesh and some cord, telling them I wanted to make some nets to amuse myself catching birds at the window. They provided me with enough to make myself a ladder long enough to reach the ground.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived Happily Ever After

Chapter 8  
“I then sent my magpie to the red squirrel asking her to come back so we could speak. She didn’t fail to return, she jumped from the wall onto my makeshift ladder and quickly scurried up it into my tower.

I was alarmed at first seeing another squirrel so close and an adorable one at that, we hugged as is the custom of squirrels and electricity flooded through my body so the hairs on my entire body stood on end, restoring my inner peace with her closeness.

Suddenly the window flew open, and the fairy named Violent, mounted on the back of the dragon, rushed into my tower. My beautiful red instantly attempted to protect me from their attack, for I had related my story to the magpie and she had heard every word of it. But they were too powerful and the fairy Violent ordered the dragon to devour my red squirrel before my very eyes. 

I tried to get the dragon to eat me but they took great care to prevent that, telling me my life should be preserved for a greater punishment. The fairy then touched me with her wand, and I instantly became a white cat. She then brought me to this palace, which belonged to my father, and gave me a train of cats for my attendants, along with the dozen hands that waited on you.

She then told me my history; my birth, the death of my parents, then she pronounced a spell over me:

I should not be restored to my natural self until a young squirrel   
the perfect resemblance of her that I lost, should cut off my head   
and tail. You Squerena are that perfect resemblance and  
accordingly, you have ended that enchantment. 

I need not add that I already love you more than my own life. Let us therefore go as swiftly as we can to the palace drey of your mother, gaining her permission to get married.”

The two squirrel princesses set out side by side on two magnificent magpies, escorted by a murder of crows and ravens for protection. Their flight was swift and uneventful, reaching the palace of the Squirrel Queen at the same time as her sisters arrived with two handsome prices in tow.

The Queen Squadrienne, hearing that each of her daughters had succeeded in her task for them, once again began thinking up more ways to delay her abdication, when the whole court had assembled for her to announce the new queen.

Squernie who had escorted Squerena to her mother, read her thoughts via her face and body language as the fairies had taught her, stepped majestically forward and addressed the queen.

“What a pity that your majesty, who is so capable of governing, should think of resigning the crown! I am fortunate enough to have six kingdoms in my possession. Permit me to bestow one on each of your elder daughters and their princes, and I can then continue to enjoy the remaining four in the company of your youngest daughter.

May it please your Majesty to keep your own kingdom and make no decisions for your daughters concerning their preferred choice of partners, because without you showing favours to one will allow them all to live happily together.”

The gathered assembly applauded the Cosmic White Squirrel Queen in her wisdom and generosity. Squerena and Squernie embraced the Squirrel Queen Squadrienne, then the sisters and their chosen partners.

Three weddings immediately took place and Squernie gave them their kingdoms as promised. 

She and Squerena lived happily ever after.


End file.
